This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 89120967, filed Oct. 6, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for inserting a TV or a LCD panel image card. More particularly, the invention provides a slot mounted on a motherboard for inserting a TV or a LCD panel image card.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology goes far than ever, not only is a cathode ray tube used for display of image outputs for a computer, but also a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel can be used for image display. A conventional North Bridge chip set does not integrate with a graphic function, and therefore another image or display card is required for supporting functions of a TV-OUT and a LCD-OUT. In decades, the graphic capabilities are gradually integrated into the North Bridge and therefore a TV or a LCD panel image processing circuit can be installed on the motherboard in nowaday technology. Namely, the motherboard has the TV-OUT and the LCD-OUT functions without using additional image card, for reducing cost.
However, a drawback mounting the TV or the LCD panel image processing circuit on the motherboard is that only one of them can be installed. Because output pins of the North Bridge are multi-function pins, they can only output signals for the TV or the LCD panel image at the same time. Namely, if the TV image processing circuit is installed on the motherboard, the LCD panel image processing circuit cannot be installed on the motherboard any more. On the other hand, if the LCD panel image processing circuit is installed on the motherboard, the TV image processing circuit cannot be installed on the motherboard, too. Therefore, when the user uses such a motherboard, the user can only choice TV or LCD panel as a secondary display in addition to the CRT monitor. The user has to buy two kinds of motherboards for matching the TV or LCD panel display. This increases additional expense for the users, and motherboard design, test and manufacturing costs increase as well.
There is another way for solving such a problem that the TV or the LCD panel image processing circuit is installed on an existed image card. The image card further includes an image controller for generating signals for the TV or the LCD panel display, such as a LCD panel or TV data signal FPD/TVD, a LCD panel or TV vertical synchronic signal FPVS/TVVS, a LCD panel or TV horizontal synchronic signal FPHS/TVHS, and a clock signal CLK, etc. The image card only receives graphic data signals and corresponding control signals from the North Bridge. Meanwhile, the graphic capability of the North Bridge is disabled, and only the graphic capability of the external image card is used. Therefore, the graphic ability of the North Bridge cannot be fully exploited. Furthermore, because only one image processing circuit, for TV or LCD panel, can be installed on the motherboard, the user has to choice an image card having a TV or a LCD panel image processing circuit thereon according to the user""s needs. Namely, the user has to buy an image card having a TV image processing circuit and another image card having LCD panel image processing circuit for supporting the TV or the LCD panel output, which increases costs.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a device for supporting two interfaces including a TV image card and a LCD panel image card. The device can be inserted by the TV or the LCD panel image card according to the user""s different needs. The invention utilizes the built-in graphic capability of the North Bridge for supporting the TV or the LCD panel image output. By using the device of the invention, it is not necessary to design different motherboards for meeting clients"" different demands. Furthermore, no image card is required according to the invention, and thus corresponding costs decrease.
According to the object of the invention, the invention provides a device for inserting a first image card or a second image card. The device is located on a motherboard and electrically connected to a North Bridge with a graphic capability, wherein the first image card has a first image processing circuit for outputting a first image signal and the second image card has a second image processing circuit for outputting a second image signal. The North Bridge has a plurality of multi-function pins for at least outputting a first data signal, a second data signal, a first vertical signal, a second vertical signal, a first horizontal signal, a second horizontal signal and a clock signal, and the multi-function pins are electrically connected to the devices through a plurality of traces.
According to another object of the invention, the invention provides a motherboard. The motherboard comprises at least a North Bridge with a graphic capability; and a slot electrically connected to the North Bridge, for inserting a first image card or a second image card, wherein the first image card has a first image processing circuit for outputting a first image signal and the second image card has a second image processing circuit for outputting a second image signal. The North Bridge comprises a plurality of multi-function pins for at least outputting a first data signal, a second data signal, a first vertical signal, a second vertical signal, a first horizontal signal, a second horizontal signal and a clock signal, and the multi-function pins are electrically connected to the devices through a plurality of traces.
According to still another object of the invention, the invention provides a device for inserting an image card. The device is located on a motherboard and electrically connected to a North Bridge with a graphic capability, wherein the image card has an image processing circuit for outputting an image signal. The North Bridge comprises a plurality of pins for at least outputting a data signal, a vertical signal, a horizontal signal, and a clock signal, and the pins are electrically connected to the devices through a plurality of first traces.